


She loves me, she doesn't love me, she loves me….

by MinaGermany



Series: Vladimir Duckula [7]
Category: Count Duckula
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaGermany/pseuds/MinaGermany
Summary: The time comes when Antanasia has to decide between Dorin and Count Duckula. Sometimes you have to make decisions out of love that are not immediately understood ...
Series: Vladimir Duckula [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031967





	1. She loves me,

Count Duckula had been walking from left to right and back for a while, the cape puffing up behind him. He didn't say a word, everything in all of his posture radiated great nervousness.  
Vladimir watched the goings-on for a while before he spoke. "May I ask you what's wrong with you? I mean, you definitely didn't want to wipe the floor with the cape, especially since ... they always run off the same spots, which I see as pretty pointless."  
"Wh ... what?" Count Duckula looked up absent-mindedly. "Excuse me, what was your question Vladimir?" "I asked you what this running back and forth is supposed to mean? What is the reason for it?" Count Duckula sighed and pulled his hair. "Dorin ... he and Antanasia are in Cluj. Will be appointed doctor today. There's a celebration ... and ... and ... he'll probably ask her the all-important question."  
Vladimir lowered his voice. "I see. And you're afraid of her answer."   
Count Duckula sighed even more deeply. "What if she says" yes "to him? I mean ..." he turned to Vladimir and looked at him. "I can't ask her this question! I can't! I'm a vampire! And she is a mortal! You explained it to me yourself Vladimir - it just doesn't work!"  
"Oh yes it works," interrupted Igor's deep voice.   
Vladimir and Count Duckula's eyes turned to the butler. "You just have to make her one of yours, or ... alternatively Vladimir has to do it."  
"No Igor, I won't do this! I won't turn anyone into a vampire!" protested Vladimir. "besides, she would be legally married to ME - and not to my brother!" Count Duckula turned away. "If Antanasia became a vampire, she wouldn't be herself anymore ... and I don't want that!"  
"Even at the risk of losing her, Milord?"  
"Even then Igor ... because I would lose her too if she were a vampire. I love as she is and not otherwise!"  
He bowed his head. "If I wasn't a vampire, we'd be made for each other ... it's ... just not fair!"   
Vladimir looked at him with compassion.

  
The great hall of the university was full. There was no more free space. Because today should be the big day for some of the students, the day at the end of life at university and now the next step should follow. The life outside, where you started a life, start a new phase of life. For Dorin, this was exciting in two ways. Because it was not only the day on which he would be appointed doctor of medicine, but also the day on which he would ask Antanasia the all-important question - for the second time!  
Hopefully more successful this time. Dorin looked in front of the curtain and searched the rows of seats for his parents, he found them, and next to him was Antanasia in her most beautiful dress! His heart leaped at the sight. She just had to say YES to him!   
"Is she there?" asked his college friend behind him.  
"Yes ... and she looks just enchanting ..."   
"Your parents are there too?"  
"Of course, you can't take that away!" Dorin straightened his tie.   
"It wasn't easy for them to make this possible for me." Dorin thought of his parents, oh it had really not been easy for them, after all his parents were simple country folk. Not exactly farmers like Antanasia's parents, but even so, and had he not received the scholarship, it would probably have been impossible for them to send him to university. He didn't want to disappoint her - for nothing in the world!  
Finally they were called out, Dorin joined the row, now a former student, and sat down with them on a wooden bench. Here they should now wait until they were called one by one and the certificate was handed over to them. Dorin closed her eyes and took a deep breath. There would be a graduation ceremony today. Maybe this was the right moment to ask Antanasia the question? but maybe not, he didn't want to put pressure on her and spoil the day.  
He only listened with half an ear to the professor, who was still making a speech.   
Dorin didn't really listen to the laughs when he told his student body a few pranks, only when he heard his name was Dorin really startled.   
He got up and went to the lectern. "I congratulate you Dorin, you are now a doctor of medicine."   
Dorin took the document. "I thank you. You have been a good teacher to me."   
The professor, an eagle owl, smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "I wish you all the best on your future life Dorin."  
Dorin went back to his seat, this was going to be a good day, a really good day! When the honors were over, Dorin's parents, Antanasia and he approached each other. His parents hugged him and hugged him. "We are so proud of you!"   
His father smiled. "Even if you did such a stupid thing the other day ..."   
The parents released him and released their son for Antanasia. "It wasn't just his fault ..."   
The two just looked at each other. "You're staying until the party is over?" asked Dorin.  
"What did you think?"   
"Thanks, Anta ..." before he could continue speaking, his college friend came by with his parents.   
He examined Antanasia. "Well, I have to say ... you have taste. You really have to keep such a childhood friend warm."   
He looked questioningly at Dorin. Dorin knew what to ask him, but he just shook his head. His beak formed the words. "Not yet…"  
No, he hadn't asked yet, he would do it later that evening when all the celebrations were over. But now they were just beginning. First a banquet with all relatives, then a prom.  
With these, Dorin only had eyes for Antanasia, he ignored everything else. He hardly noticed his parents anymore, only had eyes for them, for him she was just the most beautiful duck in the world! He felt as if he were floating above the dance floor with her. Was that how it felt when you were in "seventh heaven"?  
Probably! Dorin didn't want to think about what it would be like if he fell from there again! No rather not. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the smell of her feathers. The party was almost over, Dorin pulled her into a corner where they were alone.

Here he let go of her again and turned away, he felt a sense of insecurity and began to stutter. She looked at him expectantly with wide eyes. "I ... I hardly dare to ask ... I ... I ..." Dorin soon swallowed painfully. Finally he turned around abruptly, kneeling in front of her and held out the small box with the engagement ring, which he wanted to give her some time ago. His heart was pounding. "I love you Anta, I love you even more than before, that's why I ask you a second time, do you want to be my wife?" his voice started to shake. "if you don't want it, just close the box ..."  
Antanasia considered. Oh yes, she had thought for a long time, for a long time, it had been anything but easy. She loved Count Duckula! she loved him so much that ... she just wanted the best solution for him. As much as it would hurt ...   
Her hand slowly took the ring, she trembled slightly. "I want ..." she whispered.   
She smiled at Dorin, but immediately closed her eyes. I hope the count would understand! it would be hard to explain to him ... very hard.   
Dorin got up and meanwhile took her lovingly in his arms and hugged her.  
With a beaming face and holding his fiancée with one hand, they finally went back to his parents. They didn't have to ask any more questions, they already knew the answer from his eyes and congratulated both of them. "Welcome to our Antanasia family! We are delighted that our son has such a smart girl!" "Except for the stupidity the other day ..."   
"Ms. too."  
The father led them all out of the hall to their car, with which they wanted to start their way back. "And what is our son the doctor up to now?"   
he asked when they were all in the car. "Well ... as I said, I want to go back. Get out of town and open my own practice."   
"We are pleased about this. Only it will be quite expensive." interjected the father.  
"I know father. First of all I'm looking for a job as an assistant doctor in a practice here in Cluj so that I can earn enough money to buy my own equipment. I thought" he looked at Antanasia lovingly. "When everything is ready, we will get married. Do you agree, Anta?"   
Antanasia nodded, it was the most sensible thing they could do.   
"Well, mother and I have a surprise for you tomorrow morning - for both of you ..."

  
The next morning Dorin's parents took her to a small house, it had been unoccupied for a long time and looked like it, but if you worked on it, it would soon be habitable. Admittedly, you shouldn't have high demands on comfort, but they were used to that. The kitchen and stove were still heated with wood and the toilet was outside. But the building was in good condition.   
"We hope you enjoy it." said the father as he led her through the room. "I think it should be enough for you and there is also an extra room for a small practice ..."  
Dorin was speechless, as was Antanasia. "Do you mean something ... that ...?"   
"Yes. This is our gift to you!"   
"We'll work on it in the meantime," said the mother. "and then you can" carry your bride over the threshold ".  
Antanasia smiled with joy and yet there was some pain in it. They had reached the top room, from where they could see the castle.   
She just hoped to explain it to her count without breaking his heart.


	2. She does not love me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes love has to make decisions that are not immediately understood.

Earlier the next morning Count Duckula had received a call from Antanasia that she wanted to meet him, they could meet Vladimir at the lake in which they had bathed together. When asked if she had made up her mind, she just breathed softly. "Yes".   
He was very excited and asked if she could tell him? "I'll tell you, but not on the phone."  
Her words had a strange sound. But Count Duckula did not really listen carefully enough to interpret this. The lake ... why should this be a bad sign? The bathroom had one thing in common, even if it had been involuntary at the beginning, but in the end it was joy ready!  
At that moment the count wanted to overlook the fact that Dorin had also been there. Or rather, don't think about it. So later he went to this lake with Vladimir, Vladimir also smelled Dorin was. "He's there too ..." Vladimir cut off his brother's excited speech.  
Count Duckula paused in mid-sentence.   
"Even something that doesn't mean anything! She probably just wants him to hear it right away - I mean ... then she doesn't have to explain it to him again! ... I mean ... that she wants ME! And no one else!" His voice and demeanor sounded very excited.   
"I should have brought her flowers! Very thoughtless of mine! I mean on such an occasion you bring flowers to your beloved, right? Or chocolates, or something like that ..." he waved his hands excitedly. Vladimir followed him with a little distance. He just sighed, his feeling saying something different. "As you mean brother heart ..." Vladimir whispered more to himself.

Finally they came face to face with Antanasia - and Dorin. Dorin's face said nothing, it seemed very neutral, without excitement ... Confident. Vladimir nodded to him, who returned the greeting. Count Duckula only seemed to have eyes for Antanasia, he looked cheerfully at her. "Do you want to tell me now? How much do you love me? And that ..."  
Antanasia smiled a little painfully, gently held a finger in front of his beak. "Let me talk."   
"Oh of course, of course!" he straightened up, sure of victory.   
Antanasia looked him in the eye. "Fridolin .. my dearest count ... I ..." her voice faltered. "... I love you! I love you so much that ... that ..." She took a deep breath and sighed. "... that ... I ... decided ... to let go of you ..."   
Count Duckula first listened with a wider and wider smile, then it died. "What .. what are you telling me?"  
Antanasia's shoulder sagged. "I would be in misery if ..." she looked up and looked at Dorin. "... I love you both. Just ..." she sighed again and then looked directly at the count. "I have decided to become Dorin's bride."   
Count Duckula felt as if the world collapsed in front of him and it was lying on the floor in pieces.   
"Please understand ..." she began, "... it's best for both of us."   
Count Duckula shrank back from her, shaking his head, his eyes filling with tears. "I ... I ... I understand ... you ... you don't really love me ..."   
"No! No, understand me! Fridolin!" But she got no further, Count Duckula had already turned away and ran back to the castle, howling loudly, at an indescribable speed.  
Antanasia bowed her head. Then she looked at Vladimir who was still standing with you, Vladimir saw tears in her eyes.  
"Vladimir, please, understand me ... I really love him! PLEASE VLADIMIR!" her voice sounded desperate. "you are like family to me ..." Vladimir gave her an impenetrable look at her words, as if he wanted to look straight into her soul, then he turned away from her.   
"First of all, I will take care of my brother, so that you have to discuss that among yourselves."   
With that he went away. "Believe me Vladimir! I really love him!" Antanasia called after him.   
Vladimir stopped walking, so much went through his head. But he didn't want to talk about that for the time being.   
He would rather take care of his brother.

  
Count Duckula had long since arrived at the castle, ran past Emma and Igor and ignored their questions.   
He threw himself into his bed, crawled under his covers and sipped into the pillow.   
He felt so lost, so alone! so lonely! he was a vampire and it was his destiny to be lonely and all! everything was so terribly injustice to him! "Milord, may we come in?" asked Igor's voice at the door.   
"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Duckula yelled back hotter.   
"But Duckyboos! We just want to comfort you ..."   
"Emma NO!"  
Footsteps went away and there was silence. Count Duckula only heard his own sob.   
A long time later I heard another voice at the door.   
"May I come in, brother?"   
"I want to be alone Vladimir! All alone!"   
"Do you really want that? I'll just sit down and say nothing. Just be with you." Count Duckula considered.  
"You won't want to talk?"   
"No ... I promise."   
"Come in then."  
Vladimir opened the door carefully. Went to his brother, sat next to him on the bed and put his hand where his shoulder was.   
He didn't say a word, that gesture said it all. Count Duckula was still crying ... At some point, after what seemed like hours, he finally managed to get out a few words.   
"She doesn't love me ... she never loved me ..." Vladimir closed his eyes and slowly shook his head.   
"I don't think so. I ... I should tell you that she loves you very much."  
Count Duckula turned his head towards him. "But how can she do that to me?"  
Vladimir considered. "I think if you really love you have to do things that are not always easy to understand."   
The count frowned. "Now you speak as enigmatically as Igor."   
"I have to think about it myself ... and you should still allow yourself some rest, brother heart. One cannot think clearly with sadness in the heart."   
Count Duckula took a deep breath. "How do you want to know? You have never been in love!"   
"That's right. But I know it is when you lose someone. I have lost many who I love - lost for this world. But ... I don't think you have lost Antanasia."  
Count Duckula straightened up. "You mean I can ... win her back?"   
Vladimir frowned, pondered. "No. I meant you haven't lost her love at all. She really still loves you."   
Count Duckula lay back on pillows. "I don't understand."  
"That's why I said that you can't really think clearly in your condition. Take some rest. In the meantime, I'll try to be clear about a few things myself." With that he got up, went to the window, and stared out. In reality, however, he did not see the landscape at all, but looked into space. He thought of the moment when he and Antanasia had looked at each other, when he tried to look into her soul.  
She had thought that they were both keeping her like their own family. Was there really something about it? of this feeling that haunted him for a long time? Was she really his mother's rebirth? If this was really the case ... then she automatically belonged to his brother as bride. After all, she was a woman once! That was the "crux of the matter", it used to be - in the past but not automatically in the present. Vladimir turned to his brother. "I'm going away for a moment, but I'll be right back."   
Count Duckula nodded sadly and wiped the tears from beak.

  
When Vladimir left the room, he immediately met Emma and Igor, who now put their questions to him.   
"What about Duckyboos? He was still so happy this morning! And now he doesn't want to see us!" she wailed loudly.   
"Is it because of that peasant woman? She doesn't want to see him anymore." guessed Igor.   
Vladimir looked at him. "No. It's not that, she still wants to see him through."   
The vulture considered. "She refused his application?" he guessed.   
Vladimir nodded seriously. The joy of undisguised relief crossed Igor's face.   
"What news - it does not belong to his estate! Milord will stop the nonsense!"  
Vladimir turned around and gave Igor a punishing look, his gaze so stern that he fell silent for a moment.   
"IGOR! I beg you! Don't you think of your master's soul?"  
"Forgive me young sir, but a vampire has no soul ..." Vladimir's gaze grew even more angry.   
"... at least he shouldn't have one! You can see for yourself where this leads."   
"Igor ... oh just forget it!" he shook himself.  
"I just ask you not to talk like this in the presence of your master." he considered and looked at Emma.   
"Emma, please take care."   
"Vladimir on what?"  
"Oh man!" it was getting too much for Vladimir.   
"Okay you two, I'll go to my room for a moment and get the book I'm currently reading. Then I'll go back to my brother. And as long as he doesn't expressly request it, you two leave us alone! Understood ?! "  
"As you wish, young sir." confirmed Igor. Emma just nodded.   
"Well." Satisfied, Vladimir went away, got the book and went back to his brother.

He sat down next to him and began to read. Since he was a vampire, he could see well even in dim light. Count Duckula seemed to have fallen asleep. It was only after a while that Vladimir heard his low voice.   
"What are you lending to Vladimir?"   
"A book on mortal rebirths."   
"You told me about it before. That these are born again and again, just not like me."   
"Right. You are different every time."   
"That must be wonderful ..." Vladimir nodded. "This book is about a woman named" Jenny Cockell ". She is arguably one of the best documenting cases in Europe. Should I tell you more about it?"  
Count Duckula nodded tiredly. "Maybe it's distracting me a little?"   
"Jenny Cockel" began Vladimir "was born in England in 1953. From her earliest childhood she took pictures of places and people she had never seen before. Most mortals get older the more they are more and more forgotten. It was different with her, the pictures and names become more and more clear and haunt her downright. No matter what she was doing, suddenly she saw past time in front of her, events ... "   
"That must be terrible! I don't even want to know what I've done before, it's enough for me if Igor tells the story ..."  
Vladimir nodded again. "Jenny kept seeing children in front of her and drawing maps of this place. At some point it got so bad that she could hardly continue to live normally. So she decided to find out what was wrong with her. She found the place in Atlas after she was looking for "Malahide" in Ireland, she had never been there, but had drawn the map of the place and the houses very precisely. She also saw the pictures of these children again and again and their names came to her ... so she traveled to 1989 Ireland - to Malahinde. "  
"And what happened?"  
"Only now did her search seem unsuccessful, but she did not give up. She searched church archives, asked herself about the people. Until she was finally successful, there were once people with the names she called. Only they were no longer children, but old people. Jenny Cockell recognized her name as "Mary", and the mother of these "children" was actually called Mary Sutton. Mary Sutton died in childbed in 1933. She had eight children and had been told she was too weak to survive yet another birth. But her husband was a drunken tyrant he didn't care. "   
"That's cruel ... he didn't love her. I would never harm Antanasia!"  
"I know ..." Vladimir considered. "... when she died, she gave her eldest son the job of looking after the family. But he was only 13 years old, far too young! he couldn't, and the family was separated from one another. Now Jenny Cockell started looking for "her children". She really found it. At first they didn't believe her. But she told stories about herself and her children that only she could know. And gradually they believed that this younger woman was their late mother. Jenny Cockell thinks that something usually only happens when you have died in your last life, before you have done the most important thing. In this case it was to see their children again and to take the guilt of their elders that he felt himself in for failing to keep the family together as a child. "  
Count Duckula considered. "Why do you actually borrow this all the time?"  
Vladimir closed the book, "I would like to ask Igor a few more questions about my mother. I think we haven't learned everything yet. Perhaps we will learn something that will help us further."   
"Further help? In what way?"   
Vladimir shook his head. "Unfortunately, I can't tell you that yet, we'll only find out when the time comes."

  
"Has anyone ever told you that you speak in riddles Vladimir?"   
"Yes, you!" Vladimir looked out. "I would suggest that we go downstairs now and you eat something? It's already evening - and you hardly ate anything." Count Duckula looked astonished. "Did I sleep all day?"   
"Not all day, but for a long time. Come on now!"  
Count Duckula jumped up, only now did he notice that he had been lying in bed the whole time in his day clothes.   
But at the moment he didn't care what he looked like, he knew that his expression was misery and his eyes were crying.   
"It's located Vladimir, my stomach is asking for food." Vladimir went first, when they got to the kitchen, the staff looked up, visibly relieved that their Master was coming down.   
"If I may notice something, Milord ..." Igor began.  
"When it comes to Antanasia ... no, Igor." remarked Count Duckula with a certain severity in his voice. He sat down at the table and Emma immediately served him dinner.   
"I'm so glad you came down, Duckboos, you mustn't starve to death."   
"Thanks Emma." He looked thoughtfully at his meal. He was hungry but not really hungry.   
"Don't you like your food? Your Emma tried so hard. I made it to a recipe from Antanasia."   
Count Duckula sighed loudly, his eyes filled with tears again. "No Emma, it's just ..."  
Vladimir looks at him, he wanted to change the subject as soon as possible. So he cleared his throat loudly and turned to the butler.   
"Igor, I have some questions about you. Which only you can answer."   
"You flatter me." Igor was visibly pleased.   
"Well ... you live one of the longest of us. And you have the best memory."  
"What are you asking Vladimir?"   
"I want to know more about my mother."  
Gor looked surprised. "I told you everything, Aneska came from the Hungarian bourgeoisie. No nobles but from a good family."   
"I know Igor. But I think you know more ... were you there when she met my father? How was it? How did you get together?"   
"Well, if you ask like that ..." Igor considered, tried to remember. "At the time, Transylvania was part of Hungary."   
"Then she was from here?" asked Vladimir.   
"No, your father and I were in Budapest at the time. It was a November evening ... I remember exactly ..."

****************************************************************************************************  
Igor felt as if he could feel the cold of the evening again. Only recently had a famine ravaged Europe and claimed many victims.   
Which also made it difficult for his master to eat. Emaciated people, gave little blood. But here, where some of the "upper class" lived, you could have more luck. So he crept along the streets with his master. There wasn't much going on and the search seemed to be quite unsuccessful,   
so that his master was already thinking of visiting another country with the castle.  
But then they saw a young duck, she had long blonde hair and looked quite wealthy. Count Duckula licked his beak.   
"That's the right thing. We're lucky Igor." He straightened up and approached the ladies. "Forgive young lady, you shouldn't be alone on the street at this time." he spoke to her. She raised her eyes and met his eyes.  
"Forgive me, but I think I can handle myself very well." She looked at him curiously and also Igor who stood next to his masters.   
"Besides, I'm on my way home." She pointed to the lighted window in front of them. Count Duckula swore softly. But caught himself again immediately. But she looked at him with interest.  
"You are not from here?"   
"No, Milady." Igor remembered that something about her irritated his masters. She saw his teeth but showed no reaction to them.   
"Are you Transylvanian by dialect?" Count Duckula nodded and bowed to her. "Allow me to introduce myself? My name is Count Duckula. And this is my faithful butler, Igor."  
Aneska seemed to be considering. "I would advise you to keep quiet ..." she walked around the count once and looked at him from all sides. "Even if you are a count, you do not belong to us."  
"What do you mean Milady?" Count Duckula began to grin, how she had only recognized that?   
"They are Transylvanians, it's not just my parents who see them as a lower class." Immediately the count's face darkened.   
"Oh, I didn't mean to insult you, really not! I just said how politics see it." she sighed.   
"I also find it unfair. But for certain classes they are ... Vassals and we are the masters."  
"In my circles, my lady ... you see something different." remarked Count Duckula.   
"I like to believe you." replied Aneska, looking at his teeth again. Their eyes met. Igor couldn't understand what was happening at that moment.   
The two just looked at each other for a while, didn't say a word. Until a voice called for her.   
"Aneska! Where are you? Father and mother are already waiting for you !?" She took her eyes off the count. "I will soon be there!"  
Then turned to Count Duckula. "I would be happy if we would meet again ..." with that she walked away.   
Igor looked after her. "Why didn't you bite Milord?" His master only now seemed to come to, he shuddered. "I ... don't ask Igor such questions!"

*****************************************************************************  
"Vassals?" Count Duckula looked up from his meal. "why did she mean it?"   
"Because it was like that for centuries, Milord. You were a count but subordinate to you. In any case, that was the case law.   
We have only had our own country since 1910. Vladimir was still born in the Hungarian Empire. Milord."   
Vladimir considered. "And how did Igor go?"   
"Well we keep pumping her up. I was surprised that my master made no move to bite her. Instead, he even sent me away. He was always very excited when he should see her again. It was surprising ... she didn't have any Afraid of him, she even seemed fascinated that he was a vampire. Someday…"

*****************************************************************************

Igor remembered how his master returned to him in a good mood. He had already spent several hours with her. They always met in secret. Which was difficult since her parents weren't supposed to know about it. But as long as they knew each other, Count Duckula made no move to bite them. That night Igor asked his master again why.   
"Why Milord, why don't they just bite her?"   
"Because ... Igor I want to tell you today!" Count Duckula dignified himself in front of his butler. "I want to make her my bride!"  
"Oh Milord! That's wonderful - let her join you!" Igor clap his hands with enthusiasm. "another vampire at Duckula Castle! but ... when do you want to do it?"   
"No Igor, it's not just my decision - yours too. But the moment has to wait ... because we want a child."   
"A child Milord?" Igor more than surprised. "You know that you are hardly able ... I mean ... you are ... forgive Milord ..."   
"Shut up Igor!" Count Duckula's voice was angry. "I forbid you to talk about it! Besides, there is still a small chance - as long as it is a mortal."

*****************************************************************************

  
"Well, I couldn't understand what happened between your father and mother." remarked Igor thoughtfully. "A duckula doesn't love ..."   
Count Duckula pounded the table with his hand in anger and immediately screamed. "OUCH, THAT HURTS!" he wailed.   
"Igor! Finally stop! How do you know what's going on in me, in us ?!"   
"Well, I mean my lord, it has been like that for centuries."   
"Apparently you were wrong Igor." remarked Count Duckula.  
The butler cleared his throat. "Be that as it may ... one evening, your wife, mother, ran up to us, completely distraught. She was crying and told us that her brother had watched them both, she and the count and had told her parents Anger."   
"Did you know that he, I, was a vampire?" asked Count Duckula.   
"Oh luckily not Milord. But you were a stranger and also not a Hungarian. So you wanted to forbid your daughter the connection - that's why she ran away. After a moment she followed us to the castle."  
"And your parents never found out what happened?" thought Vladimir.   
"No. She never got in touch with them again, at first she was often very sad about it and my lord tried to comfort her. But it was only when they were born, young master, that their grief was over. The joy of this little child was greater than everything else. Well ... I've already told you the rest. "  
Vladimir considered. "Maybe ... maybe not, I mean Igor, it must have been a great sacrifice for my mother. Giving up everything, her family her home. What would have happened, she would have come back again. If she had told them the truth and me to them Introduced. I mean ... I was their grandchild too. "   
"In that case, it would have been a misfortune. They would have pursued Milord and probably killed their offspring. They would never have adopted a grandchild who is a bastard vampire. Such a monster child was killed! It was their salvation that no one knew where she was to be found. "  
Vladimir considered.   
Count Duckula looked at his meal. "You would have killed Vladimir? He was an innocent little Ducklings back then."   
"Maybe you would have hesitated for a moment, but I don't think so. If you had known where to find you ... this connection would only have brought bad luck to the family. Probably both families."   
Count Duckula frowned thoughtfully. "Would it be different today?" Vladimir wondered.   
"I wouldn't take it seriously ..." replied Igor.

  
Later Count Duckula lay in bed and stared into the darkness. Today had been difficult, very difficult.   
Antanasia had told him she would choose Dorin - and not him. Just thinking about it, the tears came back and filled his eyes.   
Then what Igor had said if Aneska, the woman he couldn't remember and who was Vladimir's mother, had told her family where she was.  
If they had been persecuted - and their child killed. Why did it have to be that way? And would it still be the same today?  
in contrast to then, who he is now a harmless vegetarian who did no harm.   
His thoughts spun around in his head and seemed to be having fun following each other.   
The desire to be normal, or at least to be treated normal, seemed further away than ever.   
A tear rolled down his beak.

Vladimir didn't fare much differently. Only it concerned other thoughts. Was Antanasia Really His reborn Mother Aneska? Some pointed to this. But he couldn't find out for sure. There were only two who could - and both could remember more of their previous lives. Antanasia himself ... or his brother.


	3. She loves Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My dearest Fridolin, 
> 
> I am very sad about what happened. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to hurt your soul.   
> Because I love you! Oh yes ... I love you very much! There may be so many nobles in the world ... for me you are the most leading, the dearest of all!   
> My Count Duckula! I therefore ask you from the bottom of my heart that we all meet again.   
> Where we were last time At the same time as last time.  
>  And I ask you, stay with me and listen to me so that I can explain everything to you. 
> 
> Your loving Antanasia

_Dear Diary,_

_I am so sorry! I am so sorry! Yesterday my beloved count told me that I had chosen Dorin. I didn't get around to explaining to him, telling him why I'm doing it. He was so sad! It's too effective ... I can still see his face as he looked at me with those wet eyes. The tears ran down on him!_   
_I wanted to explain everything to him, but he wouldn't listen to me._   
_Because he said I don't love him! That I never loved him! I even cry when I just think about it ... I have to explain everything to him!_   
_I have to talk to him! and he has to listen to me!_   
_I just hope that he'll understand. Understand why this decision is the best for everyone - and still I will always love him!_   
_Dorin is a nice fellow, he no longer makes riots about the count. I think he put up with the fact that I love them both. I know, dear diary, that it is impossible to love two men at the same time. But it is like that with me. I know that this is not the right thing to do. But what should I do? I can't deny any of my loved ones. And finally Dorin will become my husband. And Count Duckula? Will he just become my good friend? I don't know, I really don't know! I just know I have to talk to him. He must understand that I really love him!_

  
"... and you want to talk to him today?" Dorin looked questioningly at his fiancée.   
"Yes! The sooner the better! Dorin ..." Antanasia clenched her beak for a moment before continuing to speak.   
"I can't leave it at that, he was so ... sad." she shook her head. "I don't want him to think I lied to him all along, played a bad game with him."  
Dorin shook her head. "Do you really think that it could think something like that of you?"   
"I don't know ... I just want him not to be so sad anymore."   
It wasn't long before she went up to the castle with a letter in hand. She was afraid of not finding the words right away or that they would not get them out when she saw him, which is why she had written a few lines to Count Duckula first. She wanted to hand him this letter. But this time it wasn't Count Duckula who opened the door to her - it was Igor.  
She winced for a moment when she saw his grumpy face. "It is you ..."   
"Igor, I ... I want to speak to the counts."   
"I don't think he'll want to talk to you again after yesterday!" replied Igor.   
Antanasia looked affected. "Please give it to this letter." she held the letter out to the butler.   
"As I said young woman, I don't think Milord wants anything to do with you ..."  
"Igor ..." Vladimir stepped out from behind him. "... please refrain from pretending you know this Master's will."   
The vulture growled slightly as Vladimir stepped past him and stood in front of Antanasia.   
She stood before him contrite. "How is he?"  
Vladimir sighed. "Not very good. But I don't think Igor is right. Give me the letter and I'll hand it over to my brother."   
When Antanasia gave the letter to Vladimir, she looked at him. "Did you align it with what I said?"   
Vladimir nodded. "Yes. But ..." he sighed. "... please understand, he is very sensitive."  
"I know ... that's why I love him so much. Because he ... has such a dear soul. Please hand him the letter. I want to talk to him, I want to talk to you, and explain everything to you." "Of course who I do. Don't worry. And I'll talk to him again." Vladimir watched her go. Her voice, demeanor, and walk told him that she was as unhappy with what had happened as his brother. Igor was still standing behind Vladimir when Vladimir turned around.   
Vladimir looked at him briefly and patted him on the shoulder. "Come on Igor, let it be."  
Count Duckula was sitting on his bed and staring straight ahead when Vladimir stepped into his room.   
"It was Antanasia."   
"I know ... how did it affect you?"   
"Just as sad and depressed as you." Vladimir sighed. "She still loves you."   
"But why…?" Before the count could speak further, Vladimir handed him the letter.   
"I should give it to you."   
Count Duckula accepted it and hastily tore it open.

  
_My dearest Fridolin,_

_I am very sad about what happened. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to hurt your soul._   
_Because I love you! Oh yes ... I love you very much! There may be so many nobles in the world ... for me you are the most leading, the dearest of all!_   
_My Count Duckula! I therefore ask you from the bottom of my heart that we all meet again._   
_Where we were last time At the same time as last time._   
_And I ask you, stay with me and listen to me so that I can explain everything to you._

_Your loving Antanasia_

  
Count Duckula looked up from the letter, he looked at Vladimir. "She wants that we meet again."  
"Then we should do it ..." Vladimir sat down next to him and took his hand. "And this time, you're prepared and won't run away."   
Vladimir smiled ruefully. "She will explain to you why she decided to live with Dorin. I'm sure she has her reasons. I'm just as sure that she really still loves you."  
Count Duckula sighed. "I don't understand any of this ..."   
"Jenny Cockell did not move in with her former children either, she continued her current life. And yet she kept in contact with them - and she loved her children."   
"What does this have to do with Antanasia?"   
"I don't know for sure - but it would be an explanation."   
"For Antanasia?"   
Vladimir nodded. "So we're going back today, together, then we'll find out more."

  
later…  
Emma sat pouting in the kitchen, next to her Igor, who was just as offended. How could it be that her master, once again, wanted to go away alone with his brother.   
"Emma," Count Duckula tried to calm down. "look your little chicks are getting big!"   
She looked up and appraised the two Duckula brothers. "You are still so short! Look at Mister Igor on the other hand."   
"We are Emma Ducks - not vultures." noted Vladimir.   
"And I'm a chicken!"  
"Yeah Emma but ... a ... how should I put it? A very massive chicken!" Count Duckula waved his hands around as he searched for the right words.   
"You don't mean to say that I'm fat!"  
"Oh no ... no ... no ..."   
"He wants to say that you are" massive "- very tall Emma! Unusually tall!" Vladimir wanted to stand by Count Duckula.  
"And Igor ..." Count Duckula turned to his butler. "... have a few nice hours and something that makes you happy." He was about to go out when he turned back to face the vultures. "Um ... but stay in the castle. No" guests "that you want to invite to visit the torture chamber or something."   
Igor just grumbled in reply. "As you Milord."

  
Arrived at sea, Antanasia was already waiting for them. Dorin stood a little away from her, he raised his head when the Duckula brothers came.   
Antanasia gave him a sign to stay back and walked over to her. "I'm ... I'm so sorry ..." she whispered while gently cradling the count's head.   
Her eyes looked just as tearful as his, and her voice sounded similarly broken.   
Count Duckula nodded in Dorin's direction. "Why is he here again?"   
"He insisted on coming with me. But I'll ask him right away to leave us alone."   
Finally turned to Vladimir. "Thanks for bringing it with you."   
Vladimir smirked, "I didn't need too much persuasion."   
Antanasia nodded and now looked at Dorin. "Would you please leave us alone now ..."   
"I…"  
Before he could continue speaking, Vladimir walked up to him and finally tapped him. "Come on, we both should stay out of it now."   
Dorin's look wasn't particularly enthusiastic, the thought of being alone with Vladimir didn't particularly please him.   
Vladimir seemed to sense his thoughts. "Don't worry, I've already had breakfast. And it's not my way of overeating ... then you just get sick!"   
Count Duckula and Antanasia watched them go. Finally the count began to speak. "I don't understand. You say you love me, and yet you prefer him to me."   
Antanasia sighed. "I don't prefer him."  
"Then you lie to him? I understand you less and less!"   
"No, Dorin doesn't lie any more than you do. The truth is that I love you both just as much. One as the other."   
Count Duckula held his head obliquely when he heard these words. "Then you haven't made up your mind yet? Aren't you engaged yet?"   
"But I am! And I will marry Dorin too." Count Duckula ran a hand through his hair. He understood less and less instead of more.   
"What's wrong with you, Antanasia?"   
"I want to explain it to you ... come and let us sit on the shore. I promise you, you will understand me afterwards." she sighed, "At least I hope so."  
"… Fridolin. My dearest count. I thought for a long time about what should become of us. How it should go on. I imagined what it would be like if I just continued to live with my parents and come to you from time to time. Just like now. But that would also mean that I would never get married. Neither you nor Dorin. Nobody. No family of my own that I want so much ... Then I imagined what it would be like if I moved to the castle with you. It's a nice thought ... to be with you and Vladimir. We have so much joy together, so much fun and you are so tender. " Count Duckula looked at her without saying a word.  
"Oh yes, it's nice with you two. It would be a dream… just…. what would happen then? Fridolin, you know better than everyone else what the people from the village think of you. " "They think that I am a heartless monster like all of my other ancestors." Antanasia considered.  
"If I moved in with you now, their thought would be that you influenced me. That it was against my will ... they just don't understand! Their anger against you would get bigger and bigger. Until their hatred was bigger than theirs Afraid of the vampire. They would come up to the castle ... "   
"With pitchforks and torches ..." whispered Count Duckula.  
Antanasia nodded. "Yes. And they would attack ... they would kill you and Vladimir too. They would do anything to free me, no matter what I said! Our love would have no chance ..."   
Count Duckula closed his eyes. He thought of Igor's words. Aneska and she had left her family to live with him, then the 16th count. And what would have happened if her family had known where she was. It would have been a misfortune for both families. Aneska's family didn't know where to find her, Antanasia's family lived in the immediate vicinity!  
"And that's why you chose Dorin? Because you can start a family with him. That will be left in peace?" he asked softly.   
He looked into the water of the lake. The reflection of the water, Antanasia showed of him there was no reflection. As if it didn't even exist. He was ... nothing. Nobody.   
"No ... not just because of that." Antanasia seemed to feel his thoughts, she turned her face to the count and took it tenderly between her hands "... also because I was thinking of you." Questioning look. She smiled at him a little painfully. "Yes, it's true, I can start a family with him and we can live in peace. But that's only half the story."   
"And the other half?"  
"You will be welcome in our family, no matter what the others think. You will have to get used to the fact that you are welcome to our home! You can come as often as you want. So you have a chance that the whole place it have to learn ... that you are not a monster. Dorin and I give you this chance - with our marriage. "   
"What about Vladimir?"   
"Of course he is one of them ... although it could be more difficult with him. Because of his canine teeth."   
Count Duckula sighed. "I ... I ... have to get used to the thought ..." he pondered. "… I have a question."   
"Ask!"  
"You mean that we seem like your family to you. How do you get that, I mean ... Vladimir ... has such a crazy thought."  
"What thought?"   
"That you are ... his born again mother. So too ... my deceased wife ... I ... mean that of the 16th Count Duckula ... my father's wife ... whatever ..." It got more and more confused for him. "Sorry Antanasia, that is really a stupid thought from Vladimir."  
Antanasia turned her head away and looked out over the lake.   
"Maybe ..." she answered husky. "... the thought is not that stupid. I mean ... it would explain some ... what I feel about Vladimir. He is ... to me always" the little boy ". I always see him as a little duckling."  
"Do you think there could be something about it?"   
Antanasia nodded while still looking out over the lake. "Yes." she answered breathlessly.   
"Hmmm then I have another question?" She nodded again.   
"How could you fall in love with my father? I couldn't stand myself back then."   
Antanasia laughed. "I can't explain that to you either! ... but is it important? I love you as you are now! And I will always stand by you as long as I live! Dorin knows it, and he accepts the fact that my heart is for two Drake hits. You accept it too ... "  
with that she gave him a loving kiss. In response, he took her in his arms and hugged her. He had never felt so grown up before.

  
In the meantime, Dorin and Vladimir had sat down next to each other on a fallen log. At first they didn't speak a word to each other, each deep in his own thoughts.   
Finally Dorin sighed deeply and rested her head on his hands.   
"Don't worry, my brother would never harm her." Dorin looked at Vladimir without saying a word. "You can believe me, even if he wanted to, he couldn't. And believe me ... he doesn't want to either! He's just not the character for that."   
Dorin gave a bitter laugh. "Says a duckula!"   
Vladimir frowned. "I know you mean that you know the story of my family, that of him."   
"I think THAT your family has bullied our people for centuries. Tyrants of the worst kind!"   
"I know ... but do you know his own story? What would you say if I explained to you that you met the real Count Duckula with him?"   
"I would say ... you're crazy!" admitted Dorin openly.  
Vladimir smiled. "I can't blame you. He didn't know her himself."   
Vladimir began to tell about the journey in the past which Count Duckula had made, he told Dorin about the first Count Duckula. Whose two-sided portree they had hanging with them. And that this Count Duckula was a peace-loving vegetarian. He told Dorin about Igorth and about the bat. Which had bitten the count and turned him into a bloodthirsty vampire. Of the curse that weighed on Count Duckula. Dorin listened, frowning and interested. When Vladimir finally finished, he looked up very thoughtfully. "  
This is a crazy story. And you are sure it's not a lie?"   
"At least there is this picture of the first count and Igor can confirm the story ... besides ..." he shook his head. "... I am convinced that my brother is not lying to me."  
"If that's Vladimir, then it's a tragic story, all the suffering ... our people ... have been centuries and he ... because of a bat bite, a curse that was pronounced on him?"   
Vladimir just looked at him. "Yes."   
Dorin got up. "Antanasia had already told me about it, but now that you tell me about it too. It sounds even more believable."   
He sighed, looked up at the sky, and then back at Vladimir. "And what about you? Why are you the way you are? You are a bloodsucker not a vegetarian."   
"I'm a bastard. My mother was a mortal, like you."  
"Does this explain why your thirst for blood isn't so great?" Vladimir shrugged. "Maybe? Maybe not. I think it has something to do with my life story."   
"You told me you saw the war."  
"Yes and no. Actually, more no ... I was just torn in because my story starts far from earlier ..."  
Dorin sat down again and looked at Vladimir with interest. "Tell."   
Vladimir grinned. "It could take longer."   
"In tracking who knows when the two will be finished." Vladimir nodded and then started talking, not in as much detail as he did with his brother a few years ago. But he told her ... Dorin listened more and more interested. The life story of this vampire carried him away, a vortex of feelings, of fear, grief, the will to survive, of hope and love.   
"I'm not only half a mortal like you," said Vladimir to Dorin, "I grew up with you and was brought up too."

When Vladimir finally finished, Dorin looked at Vladimir's scars. "You said that saliva closes wounds. Then why does your fin look so… perforated?"   
A mischievous grin flew over Vladimir's face. "Oh, I think my fin looks good. The holes have become smaller and smaller over time. Maybe they even close completely? You should have seen my fin then. The attack dog almost tore the piece out!"   
Dorin made a face. "No thanks, I don't have to see THAT!"  
"Says a doctor!" Vladimir laughed and then went on in a lowered voice. "don't you think you will see something like this?"   
Dorin groaned. "Okay you won." He frowned. The idea came to him! But no, she was too crazy! the people here would never accept that! And yet he wanted to pronounce the thought mildly. "Vladimir, could you imagine that one day you will work for me? I could use someone with your skills!"   
Vladimir turned around in surprise, looked at Dorin, wanted to say something. But for this he did not come, because in that moment came Antanasia and Count Duckula to them. Dorin got up. Vladimir looked at his brother. He didn't look so sad anymore, even if you looked at him that he still had a lot to deal with mentally.   
Vladimir approached him. "Are you all right?"   
Count Duckula nodded. "Better."   
Dorin had also got up and went to the two of them. He and the count stood face to face. "Don't be afraid, Dorin. I ... I won't do anything that could get you into trouble."   
he hoped Dorin understood, he didn't want to go into more detail. "I am a count of the world. A gentleman."  
When Count Duckula heard these words, his whole face beamed. And bowed courtly. "I thank you, sir ..."   
A stone fell from Antanasia, no more a rock, when she saw the two drakes so reconciled. Then her gaze fell on Vladimir, who was standing a little to one side, as if he wasn't really one of them. She sighed and went to him. "Vladimir ... my little Vladimir ..."   
He looked at her inquiringly. Antanasia stopped in front of him and gently stroked his hair. "I'm glad to have recognized you ... to have you again."   
Vladimir looked at her questioningly. Now she whispered.  
"Yes ... Vladimir ... it's me. Your mother ..." Both of them got tears in their eyes, but only Antanasia hesitantly managed to get words out.   
"I know you were way too young to remember anything. But I ... see each other again and again ... I held you in my arms ... dandle you to sleep ... and sang you lullabies when you couldn't sleep." Still she whispered the words.   
So that Dorin couldn't understand her. He watched the scene a bit confused and angry and was about to go to the two of them when Count Duckula held him.   
"It's in location Dorin. She's his mother ..."   
Dorin gasped for air. Then Antanasia watched as Vladimir put his head on her chest and stroked it, while tears ran down his beak. "I'm so sorry, Vladimir, that I left you. You had to go through so many things alone ... but I'm proud of you ... you are a brave and courageous boy ..."   
"Mom ..." Vladimir couldn't get any more answers. Count Duckula's eyes also filled with tears, but this time they were tears of emotion.   
He wiped himself with his cloak. "... I love you, my little Vladimir." Vladimir sighed in response from deep inside his chest.

When the Duckula brothers later went back to the castle and entered it, the servants immediately noticed that their facial expressions had changed.   
"What to eat Emma? My stomach is crying out for food!" said Count Duckula in a good mood.   
"Oh how good is my duckyboos cleaning?" Emma beamed with joy. "Yes, Emma! And it can't even tarnish your cooking skills!"   
When the food was put in front of his beak and the smell of the food rose to his nose, he regretted his words. Then he shrugged. "Oh what is it ?!" 

Later that evening they stood together by the open window and looked out at the stars.  
"Love ..." sighed Count Duckula "... I've waited so many years to get to know it ... and now I'm learning that it can be so ... diverse. So beautiful, so painful, so ..."   
"Many poets have written about them. I think it's difficult to really understand them, to understand them ... to grasp their grandeur." Replied Vladimir.   
"My foster parents once explained to me that she is the strongest force in the universe. She is stronger than any curse. True love can redeem everything. Only this is difficult ..." Vladimir lacked the words so he shrugged his shoulders.   
"Do you think ... she can also relieve me of my curse of being a vampire?" whispered Count Duckula.   
Vladimir looked at him sideways. "Yes." He replied firmly.

  
For a moment, no faster than a fraction of a second, he saw the moment of death again. His last life when a Count Duckula killed him.   
He had seen him in the eyes, how he stood above him.   
And for a tiny moment, a millisecond. Had he heard a cry of despair that was not his, a quiet sob that was not his, Count Duckula.   
Immediately afterwards, Vladimir's old self had left his body.   
Vladimir put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Yes. I think ... I know that she can deliver you from your curse too ..." Their eyes met.  
Finally Vladimir sniffed the air. "do you smell it too? it smells of cold and snow ... winter is coming soon."   
Count Duckula closed the window. And they left the room to go to their rooms.   
"Good night Fridolin."   
"Good night little Flea ..."


End file.
